A diffrent beginning
by icedancer487
Summary: What if the nine tailed fox disappeared and yondaime was able to raise his son with kushina and everyone knew who Naruto was the fourth hokage's son. This is just a preview from chapter 1 let me know if i should continue
1. Prolouge

Preview

As yondaime got ready for battle against the nine tailed fox one of the Anbu guards came down saying the nine tailed fox suddenly disappeared. Yondaime couldn't believe it he decided to go down there and check things out. " Lord hokage the nine tailed fox is gone it just disappeared" one of the jounin said another one shouted "the village is safe." After searching the area for any signs oft he fox it turned up nothing so yondaime hurried up to the hospital to see how everything went and when he got there he saw his wife sweating her red hair in her face exhausted from child birth and there in her arms was his child. "Naruto" Yondaime said with a smile and then his wife looked up smiling at him and said " I'm so happy you're alive and now we can raise our child together.

Author's note

This is just a preview of my new naruto story I might be working on please let me know if I should continue working on this story and if I do continue it might be a while I might wait till my one story is far or until I get to chapter 10.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As yondaime got ready for battle against the nine tailed fox one of the Anbu guards came down saying the nine tailed fox suddenly disappeared. Yondaime couldn't believe it he decided to go down there and check things out. " Lord hokage the nine tailed fox is gone it just disappeared" one of the jounin said another one shouted "the village is safe." After searching the area for any signs oft he fox it turned up nothing so yondaime hurried up to the hospital to see how everything went and when he got there he saw his wife sweating her red hair in her face exhausted from child birth and there in her arms was his child. "Naruto" Yondaime said with a smile and then his wife looked up smiling at him and said " I'm so happy you're alive and now we can raise our child together. " Yea me too" said the still smiling hokage. Then suddenly Minato's former sensei came running breathless and finally said what a cute baby boy he looks alought like you Minato. Minato just laughed and nodded and finally said at least the nine tailed fox is gone and we can get things back in order. Then Kushina finally asked Minato " Would you like to hold your son now ?" As Minato held his son he could tell that the future ahead would be great.

The next day everyone in the village was waiting outside the hokage's mansion to hear of what had happen last night. Then suddenly the people began to see the hokage appear at the top of the mansion holding something in a blue blanket. Next to him was Kushina Uzumaki his wife which most people knew by now and right behind the hokage was the two elders of the village. Then the Yondaime finally spoke " Last night the nine tailed fox came and almost destroyed everything we lost many great ninjas who died for their village and won't be forgotten , but late last night the demon fox disappeared and when we searched the entire area no traces were found so I'm proud to say the hidden leaf village is safe from these treaches demon." The entire village was yelling and screaming with excitement "Hold It" yondaime said with a larger smile " I haven't told you the best news of all also late last night my wife kushina gave birth to my son Naruto Uzumaki!" Then everyone in the village screamed with excitement one shouted "CONGRATULATIONS." Then as Minato watch the village celebrate over the demons disappearance and his sons birth he heard a cry and looked down over his son saying " It's alright I'm here.

Then later that night while at the meeting with the elders one of them suggested to always have an anbu guard watching over the boy as he grew, but Minato just said that kushina and I can take care of him and if he needs an anbu guard to watch over his son he'll let one know. Then one of the elders asked "Are you sure you want to take care of the baby you are still the hokage and you have many other responsibilities." Then Minato started to get angry but all he said was he knows he has responsibilities but he is still a father and will take care of him the best he can.

Then later that night Minato came home to see Kushina putting naruto in his crib next to their bed. Then Minato came by her side to see his son and Minato knows he can handle being hokage and being a father at the same time.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 plz review and give me some ideas for future chapters I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 years later

Minato the fourth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves was doing paper work when his five year old son Naruto came in with a worried face. " Naruto what's wrong" Minato asked with a worried voice. " It's mommy she fell right on the floor when we got home from shopping come one daddy we have to hurry" Then all of a sudden Minato picked up his son and ran back to his home in a flash. When Minato got there he saw Kushina lying on the floor " Kushina are you alright Kushina wake up" Minato said in a scared voice. Then all of a sudden his former student Kakashi came in and asked " Sensei what's wrong I can you screaming. Then Minato picked up kushina and told kakashi to watch over naruto while he takes Kushina to the hospital.

While the doctors and nurses were examining Kushina , Minato couldn't help but wonder what could have happen as far as he knew Kushina always goes to the doctors every month and she's always been healthy. While Minato sat there all he could think was " Please don't leave me I need you kushina and so does our son." Then suddenly he heard someone sat " lord Hokage" when he looked up he saw it was kushina's doctor. " So how is she will she be ok" Minato said in a worried tone. All the doctor said that she might have a disease but not a serious one they said they want to keep her in the hospital for a couple of days. Minato just nodded and started walking home.

When Minato entered his house his son came screaming towards him " Daddy Is mommy going to be alright?" "Of coarse she just needs to stay In the hospital for a couple of days." He knew Naruto was about to say something else but kakashi interrupted " So I guess I should get going let me know how kushina is doing." Minato smiled and said will do and then he turned to Naruto " Ok Naruto its time for bed and if you want to go see your mother tomorrow you won't complain. Naruto just nodded and ran into his room to get ready for bed. As soon as Naruto was in bed Minato decided he needed to get to sleep too but he couldn't sleep because Kushina wasn't there with him.

The next morning Naruto and Minato were eating breakfast Naruto was eating like a pig. Minato laughed and said " Slow down kiddo your mother isn't going anywhere." " ok daddy oh I'm I coming to work with you today" Naruto replied. " Damn how could I forget about that" thought Minato all he told Naruto was he doesn't know. He thought about leaving Naruto with Kakashi but he suddenly remembered that he has a mission today.

When Minato and Naruto were walking to the hospital they were both greeted by the villagers and some of the villagers would come up and say how much Naruto looks like his father. Minato just smiled at them and continued walking and every once in a while they would stop and talk to other ninjas. When they finally made it to Kushina's room one of the doctors said she can come home the day after tomorrow this made both Minato and Naruto cheer up. When they entered the room they saw Kushina was up and eating her breakfast. Naruto went by her side and said " mommy are you alright" and she smiled and replied yes don't worry I'll be fine. Minato just stood there and smiled as Kushina played with Naruto he was just glad that she looked better than she did last night. Then suddenly the door opened to reveal Jiraya Minato's former sensei had come over for a visit. " Hey kushina I heard you were sick so I decided to come over for a visit if you don't mind. " " No it's fine stay as long as you like I don't mind" It was silence for a moment before kushina asked what he was going to do with Naruto today cause he can't take him to work. Then Jiraya stood up and said that he'll watch Naruto for the day. Both Kushina and Minato thought it was a good idea for Jiraya to baby-sit Naruto. "Ok I should get going to get some of the paperwork done" Minato said not wanting to go and the Jiraya said that he and the kid should leave too so kushina can get rest. After everyone said there goodbyes to kushina they all left.

Author's note

So theres chapter 2 yea I know this chapter really sucked and next chapter is going to be narutos and jirayas day out thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was about noon when Naruto started throwing his temper tantrums and Jiraya did everything he could to calm the five year old, but nothing would calm him down. Then Jiraya finally came up with a brilliant idea that is so full proof that it shouldn't fail " Hey Naruto how about you and me go get some ramen and I'll pay for everything" Jiraya said with an exciting tone. Then the boy stopped crying and looked up at Jiraya with delight and screamed " YEAH LETS GO." As they were eating Naruto asked Jiraya if his mother is going to die and all Jiraya did was shook his head and said " No way your mother is a pretty strong women you and your father gives her the motive to never give up and someday you'll be just like her." As Jiraya said this Naruto smiled with delight he always wanted to be like both of his parents but especially his mother after that fateful night just a few months ago.

**Flashback**

It was about 12:30 in the morning and everyone was sleeping except for naruto who was up with excitement because his father would be home from the hokage's meeting in the sand village which is held every few years. As Naruto was trying to get some sleep he heard something creep in his room and as he got up to see if I was his mother but it wasn't instead it was a gut dress in black which made naruto scared and before he knew it the man dress in black cut his shirt. Naruto just sat there in fear until Kushina came in and knocking him out cold. When Minato came home and found out what happen he just punched the guy. Naruto even remembered what his mother told the man in black after she took him out " Don't you ever touch my son you or no one else will ever hurt my son Believe It." It made Naruto happy hearing those words from his mother.

**End of Flashback**

As Naruto and Jiraya were walking Jiraya notice two beautiful women heading to the hot springs he wanted to go join him but he couldn't leave the kid alone so he came up with a great plan. When they entered the hot springs Jiraya saw some ordinary women and went up to them and said that he was babysitting the hokage's son but then his mother went ill and ended up in the hospital and he had no one to watch the kid. Then suddenly all the women were all around Naruto telling him how cute he was and how much he looks like his father. As they were crowding Naruto Jiraya left to go find the much younger ladies.

Minato was in his office doing paperwork which bored him and assigning missions to people which was the highlight of his day. All Minato wanted to do is be with his wife at the hospital how would he know if something went wrong with her what if she dies. Then Minato quickly shoved that thought aside there's no way that she would die she wouldn't give up that easily without a fight. Then suddenly a middle aged women came in to give Minato a report about the sand village not having contact with us which Minato really doesn't have to worry about. Then the women said that Naruto is such a cute kid that everyone down at the hot springs is just adoring him. Then Minato stood up and asked " wait is he down there with Jiraya?" Then the women told Minato what Jiraya told them and then all the women saw was Minato leaving the office in a hurry.

When Minato got to the hot springs he saw his son with the other middle aged women and after he got Naruto he went to look for Jiraya. " Dad Naruto asked are you mad at Jiraya." " A little bite but don't worry I won't yell at him." When Minato found him with two young beautiful women all he did was say hello and when Jiraya meet his gaze he told the women he would be back later and then he started running away in the **nude** all the women screamed and Minato put his hand over Naruto's eyes.

Back at the hokage's mansion Jiraya was on his hands beginning for forgiveness and even kissed his feet. Minato just laughed and started saying " Don' t worry sensei I'm not mad it's just the next time you watch Naruto you'll be doing it from my house ok and besides I think you learned your lessen from the incident today. Jiraya smiled and nodded and left the room. Naruto got up from his chair and said " You know what dad I think Jiraya is a super mega pervert." Minato just laughed at his sons remark and after that Minato told Naruto that his mother is coming home tonight. After hearing that Naruto just wanted to get to the hospital.

Author's note

Well there's chapter 3 I hoped you liked it and don't worry its going to get alought more interesting and hoping to make these people couples: Naruhina Shikatema sasusaku and maybe shino and ino. Let me know what you think and if you got any ideas that would be great. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**7 years later**

It was just about 3:00 when Naruto returned home from the academy and all he wanted to do was sleep for hours with no one bothering him and he knew that was impossible since he had anbu guards watching almost all the time and it got boring after a while. So when Naruto got home he went to sit on the chair in the living room and then his mother came in " Naruto what's wrong you look like you had a bad day today" is what his mother said with a concern tone " Mom I'm tired of being watch like a baby by the stupid Anbu guards I mean 12 years old I can walk around the village by myself without them nothing bad Is going to happen to me." Kushina went by her son to explain it to him " Naruto I know it must be tough for you and your almost a teenager but both Your father and I decided that someone needs to watch you just in case because we don't want any harm to come to you can you understand what I'm saying Naruto. Naruto just nodded and told his mother he was going to his room for a while.

Later that night when Minato got home and everyone was eating dinner Naruto was unusually quiet both Kushina and Minato thought It was strange even for him. " Naruto are you all right you seem a bite down about something." Minato asked with a worried tone. " Dad I don't need the Anbu guards watching over me anymore I mean I need my own space where I'm not being watched and I'm almost a genin and I promise nothing will happen to me. Minato could tell that his son was serious about this but Minato has always been worried about his son's safety but he suppose he could give it a try. Minato just sighed and started talking " Naruto I suppose your right about it maybe it's time that you should learn to be a responsible adult and learn how to take care of yourself so here's the deal you'll be able to walk by yourself for now on but one condition either my self or your mother needs to know where you are and if anything does happen the Anbu guards will watch you again do you understand Naruto?" Naruto just smiled and nodded and said " Thanks dad you're the best" " Hold on" Minato said " Your mother has to agree with me also Naruto." Kushina didn't like the idea of her son walking alone defenseless against any enemy intruder but Minato was right about Naruto learning to take care of himself and then Kushina just sighed and said " Just be careful." Then Naruto thanked both of his parents and finally went to sleep. " Minato I really don't like this idea what if he gets hurt out there by someone" " Don't worry Kushina he'll be fine and if someone does try to hurt him I'll be there now let's go to bed." As they left to get into bed Minato felt like something was wrong but he quickly pushed the thought aside.

Naruto was just so happy that he was able to walk by himself with no Anbu guards watching over him. Naruto remembered thin morning when his mother kept telling him what to look out for he had to keep remembering her that he is almost a genin and will be a great ninja when he grows up. It wasn't until class was over that Naruto felt something strange like something was watching him Naruto hoped he was just paranoid. Then as Naruto was walking home he saw a tall man with silver hair he couldn't tell who he was as he was approaching him then Naruto felt shivers going down his spine at the moment. " Who are you" Naruto asked in a scared voice then the man just laughed and told him he doesn't need to know who he was. Then Naruto started running away but it was no use the man caught up to him and just smiled and Naruto started slowly backing away until he tripped over a rock and started flying down the hill and then he hit his head on a rock and went into totally darkness.

Back at Minato's house both Minato and Kushina were starting to get worried about their son it was almost night and a kid his age shouldn't be out this late. Then one of the Anbu came in and said they heard a scream coming from the top hill saying it sounded like a kid. After Minato heard this he ran as fast as he could hoping he wouldn't be too late. Then when Minato got there he saw a ninja he never saw before beating up on his son and then Minato punched the unknown ninja in the jaw. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM IF YOU KILLED HIM YOU'LL REGRET IT" Minato screamed so loudly that almost everyone in the village could hear him. Then the unknown ninja said with fear " No he's still alive I wasn't on planning on killing him I swear. Then suddenly a few anbu guards arrived along with Kushina and The former third hokage even Jiraya came. Kushina went by her scraped son telling him everything will be alright. Then Jiraya came over and said that Naruto has pulse but they should take him over to the hospital to get him checked just in case. Then Jiraya and sarutobi took the enemy ninja away to be questioned and Minato and Kushina took Naruto to be examined by Tsunade an old friend of Jiraya's she was one of the best Medical Ninjas in the world. While Tsunade and her assistant Shizune looked at Naruto Minato and Kushina were waiting outside of the room talking. " It's all my fault" Minato said in a disgusting voice then suddenly his wife wrapped her hands around her neck and said " No it wasn't we weren't' t expecting this to happen but now we know it can happen so we'll just have to be on our guards and besides as long as Naruto is ok we'll be fine. Minato just smiled and agreed with his wife the only thing that matters is that Naruto will be fine.

It was about an hour before Tsunade came out and when she did both Kushina and Minato were on their feet. " So how is he" Kushina asked in such a worried tone it sounded like she might of cried. Tsunade explained he'll be alright but he'll be unconscious for a while so they'll keep him in the hospital until he wakes up. Right now that was all Minato cared about that his son would be fine but he knew it would be strange not having him in the house for a while. Minato and Kushina both knew that they had to be on their guards in case of another enemy ninja.

**Authors note**

So there's chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas please let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a week since Naruto has been let out of the hospital and his parents constantly worry about him. Since then he has anbu guards watching him again which Naruto thougt was very stupid. Naruto doesn't want his parents worrying about him all the time, but then he thought about how lucky he was to have great parents that love him and care about him unlike some parents who abuse their children. " How stupid" Naruto said as he walked into his home "what's stupid Naruto" his mother replied Naruto just sighed and said it was nothing. Later that night Naruto was trying to sleep when he heard someone screaming in pain "OUCH". " That sounded like mom" and naruto went out to see what happened and when he got into the living room he saw his mother lying there spitting out blood. "MOM" Naruto screamed as he hurried to see what's the matter "MOM ARE YOU OKAY" but he didn't get no answer. Then after a few minutes passed Minato came home to see his wife laying on the floor covered in blood. "KUSHINA ARE YOU ALL RIGHT" but still no reply so Minato hurried up and rushed her straight to the hospital.

It's been two hours since they've been at the hospital and both Naruto and Minato were very worried they didn't know what might happen to Kushina. Both of them has been very quiet not knowing what to say then Naruto broke the silence by saying " Dad I'm so sorry this is all my fault I didn't know what to do" Minato just smiled and replied " Naruto don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault stuff like this just happens believe it or not this stuff happens everyday and we don't even know about it." After that it went silent again Naruto wanted to ask if she would be alright but he didn't he knew his father wouldn't have an answer the only one who would know is Tsunade but she hasn't come out of surgery yet which made Naruto more scared. After another hour or two Tsunade finally came out but went back in and came back out which made Naruto very impatient. As Naruto was sitting there he looked up at his dad who looked very worried which made Naruto feel scared because he has never seen his dad so scared before. He had always thought his father was never afraid of anything and that no one could ever beat him, but seeing him like that was rare to see unless one of his loved ones were in danger.

It was 6:00 A.M and Naruto and Minato were still in the hospital every now and then one of them would fall start drifting off. Then finally Tsunade came out and walked towards them completely emotionless which frightned both of them. "Minato" Tsunade started to say " we tried every thing we could to save her but nothing we did work Kushina just couldn't handle it anymore and she just passed away I'm very sorry."

Minato couldn't believe it she was dead how did it come to this he knew she had been sick for a few years and he always made sure she took her medicine, but dead he couldn't believe it."Naruto" Minato said "Yea dad" "Come on were going home." Naruto couldn't believe him his wife just died and he seems totally unaffected by this. Naruto just nodded and both of them left the hospital and headed home in the rain.

Author's note

There's chapter 5 guys sorry it took so long to get up I have bas writer's block I'll be able to get more chapters up if you guys can help me come up with good ideas. Sorry if it seems so boring but I promise that kakashi, Jiraya, Sasuke, Sakura and many others will appear in the next chapter.


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**Guys I'm sorry to say that I'm putting most of my stories on hiatus for a while mostly because I'm an idiot and tried doing too many stories at once and I apologize because of that. Right now the only story I'm continuing Saving the Future and once that's done I'll work on Homecoming with the legends then Twilight meets Friday the 13th**__** and then the others. So just to remind you I'm going to finish Saving the Future before I finish any other stories. Please bear with me I'll eventually will work on the others because I'm not giving up on them.**_


End file.
